In the Talons of a Hawk
Part of the Foxspirit Series http://images.wikia.com/clans-of-the-island/images/8/82/Ittoah.jpg Note: This story was originally written by Nighty, before being continued by Robo. Credit to Nighty for the first nine chapters and all of the chapters in With the Spirit of a Fox. This story is rated '[[Warriors Fanfiction:Story Ratings|'worse]].' Prologue Foxspirit was silent as all eyes turned to her. She looked up at Hawktalon, who still had her fake pain face stuck on. A boiling, burning rage smoked inside her. She would get revenge. If she was orange, she ''would ''get revenge. '"You don't know what you're getting into," 'she growled. The cats tipped their ears in confusion. '"Goodbye, Hawktalon. For now." 'She hissed and leaped out of the camp, pelting out of WindClan territory. When she got her revenge, Hawktalon would be sorry. Not if she got her revenge- ''when. '' '(Lol, craptastic prologue, I know xD It gets better. Dun worry.) Chapter 1 Hawktalon slowly exhaled, standing outside the Moonstone. She looked at the medicine cat, Berrystep, a small tortoiseshell tom. "This is it?" Hawktalon meowed. Berrystep nodded, and stepped inside, signaling for Hawktalon to follow. She followed the tom deep into the heart of the mountain, her whiskers brushing against the walls of the cave. Will we ever be there? ''Just as she thought this, she stopped, her breath gone. In front of her was a huge stone shining in the moonlight filtering through a small gap in the roof of the cave. The dazzling sparkle blinded the future leader for half a second, and she blinked rapidly. Berrystep turned to Hawktalon. "Are you ready?" Hawktalon nodded. "Lay down and touch your nose to the Moonstone," Berrystep commended. Hawktalon did so, and closed her eyes. Hawktalon felt the air become muggy around her, and she opened her blue eyes and blinked.Where was she? She definitely wasn't in StarClan. "You aren't in StarClan." Hawktalon jumped as a tom marred with battle scars stepped smoothly from the shadows. His amber pelt shone dully in the faint light, his equally dark amber eyes glinting. "You will receive your nine lives from the Dark Forest." Hawktalon swallowed her fear. "Of course," she replied cordially. "I wouldn't want a bunch of StarClan ninnies to give me my nine lives," she meowed, flicking her tail. The amber tom nodded, his eyes pinpricks of light in the surrounding gloom. "I am Redfall, the first cat to ever enter the Dark Forest," he meowed, his voice echoing off the foul-smelling trees. "It is a great privilege to have on of your nine lives come from me." Hawktalon nodded. "I am ready," she meowed. Redfall padded closer to her, amber eyes meeting blue. "With this life I give you strength," he growled. "Use it to conquer all enemies who dare to challenge you." Hawktalon staggered as a wave of pain hit her. Enemies raced by, each giving her a massive blow to the side, head, and stomach before leering at her and dashing away. Hawktalon cried out, not sure if anyone could hear her. Then, suddenly, she was staring into Redfall's cold amber eyes again. "That is only a tiny smudge of the pain to come," he hissed, his eyes flashing, and stalked away. Next padded up a lithe brown tabby she-cat with dark blue, almost gray, eyes. Almost unnoticeable burn scars were scattered up and down her flanks. "With this life I give you willpower," she meowed, her eyes locked with Hawktalon's. "Use it to guide your way." Hawktalon was in a forest. The trees were huge and dark, and they swam around her. She felt lightheaded, and watched in horror as the trees started to close in on her. Hawktalon tried to run, but her paws were glued to the ground. The terrible vision ended, and the she-cat started to pad away. "Who are you?" Hawktalon called to her. The she-cat stiffened slightly and turned to Hawktalon. "No-one of importance," she meowed smoothly. Then she padded away and Hawktalon never saw her again. Next up padded a dark gray tom. "I am Stormfang," he boomed. "With this live I give you importance." This life wasn't very painful, but a strong sense of importance filled her the whole time. "With this life I give you power." A lithe orange tom dipped his head. "With this life I give you ambition." A scrawny black she-cat stared into her eyes. "With this life I give you fight." A muscled white tom flicked his tail. "With this life I give you the spirit of battle." A young spotted tom blinked at her as he padded away. "With this life I give you faith in yourself." The quiet cream she-cat licked a paw. Hawktalon turned to see two Dark Forest warriors struggling with a cat. They dragged her unceremoniously towards the soon-to-be leader. "Let me go, you brutes!" the cat hissed. Hawktalon determined that it was a she-cat. The two toms dropped her, and she staggered to her paws, her light blue eyes shining in the gloom. She quickly groomed her gray-blue pelt crisscrossed with stormy gray tabby stripes. The she-cat got to her paws, staring at Hawktalon. "Eveningsky?" Hawktalon murmured. Eveningsky smiled and nodded, nuzzling Hawktalon. "I've missed you, daughter. And now I am here to grant you your ninth life," she replied. Eveningsky stared into her daughter's eyes. "With this life I give you love," she whispered, so quietly the other cats couldn't hear. "Use it when nothing else can work." Hawktalon was sitting in the middle of camp, the sun warming her pelt. She smiled, and realized that she was in the ''ThunderClan ''camp. A growl rose in her throat, and she tried to fight her way out of the vision. She snapped out of it, finding her mother gone. Redfall slipped back out of the shadows as if he had been waiting there the whole time. "Hawktalon, do you accept the challenges of becoming leader of WindClan?" Hawktalon nodded, and Redfall smiled. "Then by the power of the ''Dark Forest, I name you Hawkstar." "Hawkstar! Hawkstar! Hawkstar!" Satisfaction rose in her throat as the cats called her new name. Hawkstar. It had a nice ring to it. Chapter 2 Berrystep shifted from paw to paw. "So you received your nine lives and name?" Hawkstar nodded, and Berrystep dipped his head. "Okay, then let's go back to WindClan." Hawkstar followed him out of the cave, surprised to find that it was daytime outside. They made the trip back to WindClan quickly, and then padded into camp, being greeted by excited yowls. "Congratulations, Hawkstar!" "Hello, Hawkstar!" "How's the prey running, Hawkstar?" Hawkstar smiled at them, and replied cheerily, slipping into the Leader's den. She was surprisingly tired all of a sudden, and lay down to a dreamless sleep. ~*~ "Hawkstar!" Hawkstar awoke swiftly to the voice. She blinked, and shouldered her way into the camp. "Yes? Who is it?" A scrawny black tom padded up to her, his flanks rising and falling jerkily. He had been running hard. "Hawkstar, may I speak to you in your den?" Hawkstar blinked, and narrowed her eyes as she recognized the tom. "Of course." She led him to her den, making sure they were unheard and unseen. "Ravenfang, you mangy piece of dirty crowfood. Why are you here?" she spat. Ravenfang winced slightly, and blinked at her,scared. "I-I have a message from ShadowClan," he murmured. Hawkstar pricked her ears. "What?" she replied coldly. Ravenfang swallowed. "Hawkstar.... Clawstar is dead." Chapter 3 Hawkstar's stomach clenched. "W-what?" Ravenfang sucked in a breath. "Clawstar is-" "I know that, foxbrain," she hissed. "Now leave." Ravenfang nodded quickly and dashed away. Hawkstar stared at the ground. Clawstar-her father-was dead. And then Hawkstar did something she hadn't done in a long time. She cried. ~*~ "RiverClan is doing well this Greenleaf. Our prey is plentiful, and times are good. Although ShadowClan ''seems to want a bit of our prosperity." Ripplestar, a lithe blue-gray tom, glared at Hollystar. "What?! Why would ShadowClan want disgusting fish to eat?" Hollystar spat, her long, ash-gray fur starting to puff up and her green eyes flashing. Ripplestar huffed. "Well, you already eat frogs, so I wouldn't put fish past you," Ripplestar hissed. A sneer rose from the RiverClan cats. Hollystar's tail lashed. "Why you little-" "Silence!" Elmstar, ThunderClan's leader, yowled. Silence filled the clearing, and Ripplestar and Hollystar glared at each other broodily. Elmstar dipped his head to Hawkstar. "Hawkstar, do you have anything to add?" Hawkstar wrapped her tail around her paws. "Of course, Elmstar," she replied cordially. "WindClan is doing very well this fine Greenleaf. I am sad to announce though, our former leader, Redstar, has died." Sympathetic mews chorused through the cats- Redstar was very popular among the Clans. "I, Hawkstar, have stepped up to take his place. I have chosen Hareleap as my deputy." "Hareleap! Hareleap! Hareleap!" Hareleap licked his chest fur in embarrassment. "That is all WindClan has to report." Elmstar nodded. "Let the Gathering be dismissed," he meowed, before leaping into the throng of cats. Hawkstar fought her way through cats of all colors and sizes. "WindClan, to me!" she yowled, before racing off into the woods. She heard the pattering of many paws behind her as Hawkstar led her Clan back to their territory. When they reached their camp, the cats separated to go see mates, get some rest, or tell their friends about the Gathering. Hawkstar yawned, and slipped into her den. Her head touched her paws, and she was asleep. Chapter 4 ''"Hawkstar." Hawkstar spun around towards the voice, recognizing it instantly. "Clawstar!" she cried. Clawstar slipped out in front of her, his gray pelt glowing faintly. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" He gestured to the dark pines with his tail, looking up at the deep blue sky that weaved through the trees. Faint patches of moonlight dotted the pine-needle-layered ground. Hawkstar gently breathed in the cool breeze. '' ''"I thought StarClan wouldn't let come to a beauti-- nice place like this," Hawkstar replied coldly, although she was secretly enjoying the cool night. Clawstar shrugged. "StarClan doesn't make the rules, do they?" They both laughed. "I guess not," Hawkstar replied quietly, looking up at the stars. "So what do you have to tell me?" '' ''Clawstar licked a paw, absent-minded. "A prophecy," he replied. "I hate prophecies. Can't you just tell me normally?" "No," Clawstar replied, unusually quiet and thoughtful-sounding. His amber eyes bored into Hawkstar's blue ones. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Hawks may Swoop with the Wind, but a cat with the Spirit of a Fox will always conquer Evil." Clawstar's gaze dropped, but his voice stayed a whisper. '' ''Hawkstar cocked her head. "What does that mean?" Clawstar looked back at her. "I cannot say," he whispered. "But remember that, sometimes, a fox is stronger than a hawk." He padded off into the pines. Chapter 5 "Hawkstar! Come quickly!" Hawkstar's ears pricked at the voice of Hareleap. She stretched, and padded into the camp. "What?" Hareleap motioned to the lump of orange fur that he had under his claws. "I found this cat on our territory," he snarled. Hawkstar padded over to see who it was, and chuckled. "Well, well, well. Nice of you to stop by," she hissed, her voice tinted with malice, "Foxspirit." ~*~ Foxspirit tensely paced the old badger's den she was forced into. When she got her claws on Hawkstar.... She glared at the ground, her claws scoring the hard dirt. Hareleap dropped nimbly into the badger's den. "You're wanted," he meowed cordially, his eyes flashing with distrust. Foxspirit quickly groomed her pelt, straightened her whiskers, and followed him into the clearing. The cats all watched her, their hostile gazes burning into her pelt. Foxspirit blinked at them, and, with sudden confidence, held her head high. Hawkstar stood in the middle of the clearing. "Hello, Foxspirit," she meowed, nonchalantly drawing a wet paw over her ear. "Having a nice stay?" Foxspirit didn't flinch, just stared right into the cold blue gaze of her former friend. "I must say, Hawkstar, I thought the food would be a bit better," she meowed. Hawkstar's eyes narrowed at the snarly comment. Hawkstar looked up to the cats. "Cats of WindClan," she yowled, "we have a very special ''ceremony. I would like your utmost attention." Foxspirit felt cold dread forming in the pit of her stomach. "StarClan, I call on you to see that this cat, Foxspirit of loners and WindClan, has a name unfit." The crowd was silent, and Foxspirit watched with growing horror. "With the powers of StarClan within me, I change this cat's name to...." She paused for a moment. ''"Foxheart." Chapter 6 (Bum bum bum! Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just had to do it. :>) Foxheart couldn't really remember anything from the past day. They must have given her some sleeping herb after she had stumbled back to the den, her pride forgotten. She blinked sleepily and quietly licked a paw, drawing it over her ear thoughtfully. Then it all rushed back to her. She staggered at the impact of the past day, feeling her hurt and anger once more. She sat numbly, staring at the earthen wall. Why me? '' That was the big question. Why her? She slumped to the ground, her green eyes drooping slightly. She heard paws pattering over her head, and straightened up quickly, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Hareleap dropped down to face her, a scrawny rabbit in his jaws. He tossed it towards her. "Eat up," he meowed, avoiding her gaze. She slowly got to her paws and stared at him. "Why?" she meowed, her tail-tip twitching. Hareleap blinked back at her nervously, looking down. "Hawkstar's orders. So eat fast." Foxheart slowly dragged the rabbit to the very back of the den, turning her back to the deputy. She ate quickly, and then cleaned the rabbit blood off of her paws and mouth, turning to face Hareleap. "What now?" "Come on," he meowed, hopping back out of the badger's den. Foxheart followed him out to an area surrounded by heather and tall, waving grass. The brown tom sat down a couple of tail-lengths away from her, nervously licking his chest as he glanced at Hawkstar, who's eyes were narrowed and her tail was flicking. "Foxheart," she meowed. Foxheart gave a small nod, staring at her defiantly. And Hawkstar leaped at her, claws extended. Chapter 7 Hawkstar snarled at the orange she-cat, aiming a blow at her face. Foxheart ducked and nimbly leaped away from Hawkstar. The brown-and-cream leader leaped after her. Foxheart swept Hawkstar's legs out from under her, watching with satisfaction as she crumpled to the ground. Popping back up, the stronger leader slashed her paw across Foxheart's face. She smirked as she came nearer to the she-cat. Foxheart readied herself for the killing blow. Suddenly, Hawkstar stopped. She blinked quickly and hissed, kicking her former friend. Foxheart jumped up, in full battle stance. But Hawkstar didn't strike. "Take her back to camp," Hawkstar hissed. Two toms flanked Foxheart, eyeing her quietly. They started to push her back to WindClan camp. "You're just ''afraid!" ''Hawkstar stiffened at the remark, glaring at Foxheart. The she-cat's mouth was spread in a snarl. "You're afraid to kill me! You ''can't ''kill me!" she hissed. The toms pushed her harder towards camp. Hawkstar stood there silently. "''Afraid!" ''Foxheart's last remark was tossed over her shoulder towards Hawkstar. She disappeared into the camp. Chapter 8 '(Agh, short chapters. Sorry, guys. :|) WARNING! Slightly creepy chapter! *evil laugh*''' The forest swirled around Foxheart, trees seeming to move as she looked at them. She blinked rapidly, fighting the dizziness. A scent swirled around her, and she opened her mouth to drink it in. ''Foxes! ''she thought, whirling around, trying to pinpoint a certain area the scent came from. But it was all around her, coming from every angle. "Foxheart." Foxheart whipped around to face a shadowy figure. "Who are you?" she snarled. "Come out and quit acting like a coward!" The cat stepped forward, its blue eyes flashing coldly. '"Oh, I am no coward,"' it said, its voice sickly sweet, and strangely... feminine. Stepping forward even farther, Foxheart recognized it. It was... her mother? "Hello, daughter. Didn't expect to see me here, did you?" '''The fox smiled, her orange tail flicking. ''"Mother?" The vixen nodded, smiling. Foxheart stood in awe. '''"I...I didn't know you could walk in my dreams." '' '''"It's okay, darling. But I, I am afraid, am not your mother." '''The gentle, smiling vixen suddenly morphed, her slender back becoming shorter and smaller, her long muzzle becoming block-like and short, her fluffy tail flattening into a skinny one, her eyes becoming slits and blue, her whiskers elongating. Standing before Foxheart was... a cat? '' ''"Hello, Foxheart," the cat said in catspeak, but with her mother's voice. The new, strange cat had the same colors as her mother, the same voice as her mother, the same eyes- wait. Her eyes had changed color, and were now blue. Those blue eyes looked strangely familiar... "Wh-who are you?" Foxheart meowed, fear rising in her throat. The cat just batted her eyes and smiled. '' ''"I am not who you think I am," the cat purred, morphing again. The skinny tail thickening, its tip becoming white, the paws becoming bigger, the head more block-like. But the blue eyes stayed the same. "I am not who you think I am," the cat said again. "I am ''you." '' Foxheart's fear rose farther up her throat, threatening to choke her. The cat just smiled angelically, but instead of her mother's voice, it had her voice now. She padded up to Foxheart, twining their tails. "I walk like you, I talk like you. I am you," she purred. Foxheart felt terror close her throat, feeling like she couldn't breath. ''She had to get out of here. ''Running madly through the trees, she heard the cat at her side, laughing and smiling. "You can't escape me," she purred. "You can't escape yourself." Foxheart ran even harder, the cat keeping up with her. Suddenly, she crashed into a tree, pain filling her vision. The cat purred and stood over her, her tail-tip resting on Foxheart's face. "Thought you could escape, did you?" she meowed, nonchalantly licking a paw. "There's no escaping me. There's no escaping yourself." '' ''Struggling to her paws, Foxheart growled deep in her throat. "You aren't me," she hissed. '' ''The cat smiled. "Oh, but I am! Look at me. I'm ''just like you." ''Suddenly, her blue eyes- the only thing setting her apart from Foxheart- turned green, matching the she-cat's exact eye color. She smiled, and Foxheart fell to the ground, and unknown pain seeping through her body. The she-cat padded over to Foxheart and cradled her head in her paws. "There's no escaping yourself," she crooned, and Foxheart gasped as blinding pain racked her body, feeling herself spasm. The she-cat didn't seem to notice. Foxheart felt the pain rushing through her again, blinding her vision. The she-cat picked up her head, and put it next to hers. "Y-you aren't me," Foxheart breathed weakly, feeling the pain rack her again. The she-cat only shushed her gently. "I am you," the she-cat whispered. Feeling a blinding pain, Foxheart shrieked. And then the world turned red and black. Chapter 9 Foxheart woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. That dream... Hareleap stood in the very back of her prison-like den anxiously. "A-are you alright?" Foxheart swallowed. "Yeah. I'm fine." The tom tossed her a piece of fresh-kill and the hungry she-cat devoured it, not bothering to turn away. She sat back up, licking the blood from her lips, and nudged the bones away from herself. "So what now?" "Hawkstar wants you," he meowed. Foxheart rolled her eyes. "Oh, not again," ''she mumbled, slumping towards the exit and neatly leaping up into the camp. Hareleap followed her, and the two started off out of the camp. In the same spot that they were in yesterday, Hawkstar stood, her eyes glinting coldly. "Foxheart," she meowed. Foxheart rolled her eyes. "Quit with all that mysterious-evildoer mousedung. It's getting old," she said, bored. Hawkstar just looked at her, shooting little daggers from her blue eyes. Suddenly, with a snarl, Hawkstar leaped at Foxheart. The orange she-cat sprung away from her, her fox-colored fur fluffed up and her green eyes ablaze. Hawkstar hissed. "Just leave," she mumbled. Foxheart, with a sneer, turned her back and padded back towards camp. Hareleap, living up to his name, sprung towards Foxheart and padded alongside her. "What? What happened?" Foxheart glanced up at him, and sneered. "She's scared," the orange she-cat mumbled. "She's scared to kill me." Harespring kept padding beside her as she entered the camp. Foxheart slipped down into her little cell, Harespring watching her from above. Chapter 10 "Hello, Hawkstar," A cold voice whispered into the ear of the tabby she-cat and she whirled around to see the faint outline of a gray tom with beady yellow eyes. "Father!" She gasped, "How... pleasant to see you here tonight," She turned her head away from the night sky to gaze at her father's starry outline. "It's great to see you too," Her father smiled coyly and Hawkstar felt a strange feeling creeping up her as her father's harsh gaze rested on her pelt. There was a tense moment of silence before he sighed. "Why aren't you killing her?" "Who?" "The ginger one." "Foxspirit?" "You renamed her Foxheart-remember?" Her father's tone was rough and Hawkstar felt herself unable to keep herself from flinching at it. "Why should I bother to kill her?" "Did you not try at all to understand the prophecy I gave you?" Clawstar sighed, "It mentioned a fox being a potential threat. I don't see any other 'foxes' in your life." Hawkstar sighed, "I..." She stammered for a few moments, "She is already in my captivity. I don't see any way that Foxheart could pose a threat." A tense moment dragged between the two of them before Clawstar replied, "I don't see any reason ''not to kill her," He paused, "You aren't scared to kill, are you?" "No," Hawkstar felt herself replying, "I've already killed Redstar and I had no troubles doing such." "But you barely knew Redstar; Foxheart was your friend for quite a while. It's a lot more likely you wouldn't have the heart to kill her as opposed to the former leader." Hawkstar sighed, feeling a dark sense creeping towards her, but fighting it back anyways, "Alright," She sighed, "I'll kill Foxheart." Clawstar smiled, "Good." Chapter 11 "Foxheart," It was Hareleap again, and Foxheart sighed, pushing herself up to her paws, and rolling her eyes. "Is she going to pointlessly attack me again before deciding to let me live this time," Foxheart sighed again, as Hareleap began to escort her towards Hawkstar, "I just want her to get it done with already." Hareleap didn't say anything, just remained quiet as they continued to paddle along, stopping once they reached Hawkstar's den, before gently slipping into it. "I've brought Foxheart to you, Hawkstar," Hareleap claimed, gently pushing the ginger she-cat towards her former friend and companion. Hawkstar didn't hesitate or speak any words this time, before leaping at Foxheart who nimbly dodged, "This again?" She spat, "Why can't you just do something proper with me already?" Before Hawkstar could reply, she had already pinned down Foxheart, her claws fully extended into Foxheart's back snarling into her ear. "I'll kill you this time," She claimed, "And you'll regret being so ungrateful that I let you live." Foxheart felt herself hissing, "You won't do. I know you won't." For a moment she could feel Hawkstar faltering before she replied. "Allow me to prove you wrong," She snarled. Foxheart felt no change for a moment, before the claws were dragged up to her neck, and she could feel them being pierced by Hawkstar's claws. "Stop," Foxheart felt herself screeching, as the pain of the claws began to reach her, piercing her nerves, "Please stop, Hawkstar!" For a moment it appeared that the leader was going to do so, when the claws pulled back for a moment, before she heard a fruturated hiss erupting from the tabby she-cat. "No," She hissed, sinking the claws back in and Foxhearts screeched, "Why should I?" "Because I am-was-your friend," Foxheart managed to croak, "And I know that you were a better cat than this. You were far more noble and honorable..." She could feel the claws being removed from her throat, and gently spun her head around to find Hawkstar sighing, "I can't do it," She whispered, "I just can't kill you too. Redstar was different-I wasn't thinking when I killed her, my father..." She faltered for a moment, "But somehow I just can't kill you... I don't know why," Hawkstar sighed, "I guess that the fox truly was greater than the hawk..." There was clear misery in Hawkstar's eyes, and also fear or something-or someone, and Foxheart felt a strange stab of pity for her old companion. "You killed Redstar?" Hareleap gasped, staring at Hawkstar is disbelief. For a moment Hawkstar didn't reply, before sighing. "Yes," She replied, her head bowed deep in shame, "And I blamed it all on Foxheart because she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Hareleap's eyes widened for a moment and she stood still, her body quivering, then dashed out of Hawkstar's den, her voice rising in panic as she called for all the warriors and apprentices to gather and hear what she had to say. "I guess I should get going," Hawkstar claimed, avoiding eye contact with Foxheart, as she paddled towards the exit to her den, "I apologize, I guess, for doing what I did to you." "It was alright," Foxheart lied watching Hawkstar as she paddled out of the den, the voices of the warriors rising, "And thank you for making the right choice." She could barely catch the reply she received from the tabby she-cat, the faintest whisper on the breeze, which floated gently to her ear. "Thank you for helping me make it." Chapter 12 Hawkstar pelted across WindClan territory, her pawsteps speeding her across the flat ground, her pants coming out hard, her eyes full of tears. I should never have listened to my father. If I hadn't, I would still be a happy warrior in ThunderClan; possibly a queen with kits, with a mate, with friends, with a Clan, with honor... But it was too late for that now. She found herself regretting letting Foxheart go, the only thing she had left-power had slipped from her hands because of it- but having her claws against her old friend's back had made her feel so terrible... Like a monster. She forced back more tears that were reaching the verge of her eyes. She would never be able to return to the Clans after this; she had tried to take over two Clans already, there would no longer be room towards her for trust after all of the betrayals. Once she had reached the edge of WindClan territory, Hawkstar sighed, and began to paddle in the direction of the high-stones no longer sure what she would do next. What have I made of my life? She forced herself to walk quickly, allowing no time for regret-a feeling she absolutely detested. She soon, however, found her father by her side again. "What were you thinking." It wasn't even a question, she realized, as she turned to face him in shame. It was a statement of his utter disappointment in her. "I couldn't do it," Hawkstar sighed, "I just... couldn't." "Because you are weak," Clawstar hissed loudly, "I'm ashamed to be the father of such a pathetic excuse for a cat!" Hawkstar found her head still bowed in deep shame, and she sighed loudly, "Please, father, allow me to prove myself somehow. I have no life left for myself and I am willing to take whatever path I was given..." "Then why didn't you kill Foxheart?" "I..." Hawkstar stammered, "I was weak," She whispered, "And I regret it. I swear by St-the dark forest, that next time I get a chance like that I won't let it slip." There was a tense moment of silence while Clawstar glared at his daughter. And then her sighed, "You are my only hope of gaining any power of the forest while I am still dead," He claimed, "That's the only reason I will provide you with this last chance." There was a tight moment of silence before Clawstar smiled and moved his muzzle into his daughters ear, and began to whisper into it their last hope of control over the forest. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Nighty's Fanfics Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Foxspirit Series